lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiergan
Tiergan, also known as Granite, is a Telepath and Sophie's Mentor at Foxfire. Tiergan is an anagram of Granite, both having the same letters. He does not like being called Sir Tiergan, preferring just Tiergan after the memory break of Prentice and his resignation from his position as an Emissary. Tiergan adopted Prentice's son, Wylie Endal, after Prentice was sent to Exile and Wylie's mother, Cyrah, faded away. He doesn't like the Vacker family, but does help them when Alden's mind is broken. During ''Neverseen'', Tiergan is revealed to be Granite, part of the Collective of the Black Swan. Appearance Tiergan is described to have olive skin, shoulder length pale blond hair, and dark blue eyes. While his face holds youth, something ancient shines in his eyes. He is described as tall and thin, but a couple inches shorter than Alden. As Granite, he is described to look like a vague, bulky statue, due to the Indurite that he consumes. Abilities Telepathy- Tiergan is a very strong Telepath; the reason why he was appointed as a Mentor for Sophie. Relationships * WYLIE (adoptive son) Wylie was adopted by Tiergan after both of his parents were lost. Tiergan is shown to be very protective of Wylie. * PRENTICE (best friend/possible love interest) Prentice and Tiergan were very close—so close that Tiergan was first in line to adopt Wylie before Wylie's actual family. When Prentice's mind was broken, Tiergan was full of grief and blamed Alden for the incident because Alden was the one who accused Prentice of rebellion. * SOPHIE (prodigy) Tiergan came back from retirement to Foxfire to teach Sophie. He respects her a lot and believes in her abilities and ideas and trusts her to make good decisions. * ALDEN (dislike but eventually respect) Tiergan has a lot of anger towards Alden, blaming him for the loss of Prentice. He seems to gain more respect for Alden, however, after he finds Sophie. He also is able to get past his own feelings to help the Vacker family with the grief of the loss of Alden when his mind is broken. * THE COUNCIL (dislike) Tiergan doesn't like the Council because they allowed the memory break of Prentice. *'MR. FORKLE /SIR ASTIN/MAGNATE LETO KERLOF (Fellow Collective member and friend)' In [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]] it was revealed that Tiergan works on the Collective under the name Granite with Mr. Forkle and it was suggested that the two could be friends or relatively close seeing how the two are around one another more than their other fellow Collective members. *'BLUR (Fellow Collective member)' In [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]] it was revealed that Tiergan works on the Collective under the name Granite with Blur. They work together constantly. *'SQUALL (Fellow Collective member)' In [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]] it was revealed that Tiergan works on the Collective under the name Granite with Squall. They work together constantly. *'WRAITH (Fellow Collective member)' In [[Book 4: Neverseen|Book 4: Neverseen]] it was revealed that Tiergan works on the Collective under the name Granite with Wraith. They work together constantly. *'FITZ (prodigy)' In [[Book 3: Everblaze|Book 3: Everblaze]]'' and [[Book 2: Exile| Book 2: ''Exile]], Fitz began attending Sophie's telepathy class with Tiergan. Even though he told Alden he would never train any Vackers, he ended up doing so. Quotes "You're very kind. But we both know I can never match you." -Tiergan to Sophie, ''Exile'' fr:Sir Tiergan Category:Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Keeper Characters Category:Everblaze Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Mentors Category:Foxfire Category:Elf Category:Flashback Characters Category:Collective